


Boo!

by orphan_account



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race (US) RPF
Genre: Drama, F/F, F/M, Gottmik and Kandy the bread stealing pirates are back baybay, Halloween, Multi, Pirates, Silky owns a tow truck business btw, Spooky, Tina is dressed up as a fire hydrant, Trick or Treating, Useless Lesbian Vampire, and Vanjie kills some people, candy stealing, for once Tina isn't annoyed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:07:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29647605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Utica and pals go trick or treating for some good, wholesome Halloween fun.
Relationships: Alaska/Sharon Needles, Brooke Lynn Hytes/Vanessa Vanjie Mateo, Gottmik/Kandy Muse, Tina Burner/Utica Queen, Trixie Mattel/Katya Zamolodchikova
Kudos: 2





	Boo!

**Author's Note:**

> you may be old, but are you Club Penguin haunted disco old?

Utica was bopping her head up and down, rocking out to the spooky Club Penguin tunes Tina was playing.

"Alright Utica, let's get in our costumes so we can meet the girls." Utica nodded and put on her slutty, undead cheerleader costume (she was sick of being Christian) and Tina put on her inflatable fire hydrant costume. Utica was wearing a cropped, cut up cheerleader top and an unbelievably short, ripped up cheer skirt with tube socks and white sneakers. Tina helped her put fake blood on her outfit and they were ready to go after a kiss! Everyone lived in the same neighborhood so the girls met up with their friends at Alaska and Sharon's house. It was decked out with spooky Halloween decorations from roof to porch, and the front yard grass was a graveyard.

"Wowser! Your house looks awesome!" Utica giddily said and Alaska and Sharon thanked her. Sharon was always dressed like Dracula because she was a vampire so today so decided to go as a basic teenage white girl.

"Ooo hooo hoooo, thank yew, Uuutica! Although this is how are house lewks all the tiiiime, haven't yew noteeced??" Utica shrugged. She wasn't very good at remembering things.

"YO WHERE DA CANDY ATTTT" Vanjie screamed and everyone ran to give her a hug. The short girl sure did know how to turn the party.

"Y'all look fuckin good, how we look?" Vanjie took Brooke's hand in hers and they twirled around. Brooke was the devil and Vanjie was an angel.

"You guys look stunning!" Utica said, beaming.

"I know." Vanjie said and the girls laughed.

"Soooo what house should we start attttt?" Alaska drawled.

"Man fuck dis neighabood hoe we gots ta go ta dat fancy ass spot." Brooke nodded.

"Yeah, Silver Fur is the name, eh." Utica was confused.

"When did you get your Canadian accent back? Last week at Triple S you had Vanjie's accent." Brooke giggled.

"Oh sorry, Vanjie said my voice was annoying so I switched it back, eh." Utica nodded.

"Alrighty then. Let's go!" The girls hopped in Grandpa Munster's car which now belonged to Sharon and they headed to the ritzy neighborhood. The girls all gawked at the mansions and sports cars on the drive ways, houses covered in expensive looking Halloween decorations.

"Aight we could park here." Vanjie said and Sharon parked on the paver driveway Vanjie pointed at.

"Um, are you sure we can park here, Vanj?" Tina asked and Vanjie whipped around.

"ION TELL YOU HOW TA PARK DO I?!" Tina raised her hands up and quickly shook her head no. Utica had a bad feeling about this; it was the nicest house of all and there were a Rolls Royce and a Lamborghini parked on the round a bout driveway. What if they needed to get out? Utica put her worries to the side as they all grabbed their pillow cases and went to town. They knocked on the first door and posed all spooky like.

"Trick or treat!" They said and the middle aged man looked at them funny.

"Aren't you ladies a little too old to be trick or treating?" That hurt the squad's feelings and Vanjie was having none of that. She pulled out a switchblade and stabbed the guy and took his whole candy supply.

"Heh, serves dat muhfucka rite." Vanjie said and evenly distributed candy in everyone's pillow case.

-

By the time the krusty krew had hit all the houses (and stabbed a couple more people) their pillow cases were filled to the brim!

"Alllllright, back back back to Grrrrrandpa Muuuuunster's car!" Sharon said and they were off - until! SWOOSH!

"Hey!" Utica exclaimed as some thief grabbed her case! Lo and behold, standing across from the gang was Kandy and Gottmik!

"Yarrr, you think we just steal bread matey's?!" Tina waddled over and punched Kandy right in the jaw and grabbed Utica's pillow case but fell when she went down to grab it, so Brooke stepped in and quirted maple syrup in the pirate's eyes!

"Arrrghh! That hurt, lad!" Vanjie opened her bloody switchblade and held it to Gottmik's throat.

"Fuck wit my friend ageein and you ain't gon fuck with nobody no more ya hear?"

"Yo-ho-ho..." Gottmik said sadly and they scampered away in their pirate themed GTO or Yugo or Gremlin or whatever I said they drive. The girls walked to the car and the tires were slashed!

"Ohhhh nooooo, my beeeloved carrrr!" Sharon spookily sobbed. They heard the door open then laughter. Trixie and Katya the Russian spies?!

"You silly Yankee Doodles, you park car in front of mine." Everyone looked confused.

"Wait, didn't Vanjie kill you stupid bitches?" Utica asked with her hand on her hip.

"Yes, she did, but we alive thank to Russian serum." Vanjie sighed and threw a ninja stars at them, hitting them right in the head and pinning them to the wall.

"That oughta teach em." Vanjie said and they called a tow truck. It rolled up a few seconds later and Silky was driving it.

"Hop in and get comfy while I attach your car." She said. Man, Silky did it all! She owned a world renowned sushi bar AND a successful tow truck company? Utica admired her hustle. They all went to the tire place and got new tires for free (because Vanjie threatened to slit everyone's throat if Sharon had to pay) and they drove back home. They went inside and piled all their candy together and dug in.

"Can we have a sleepover, eh?" Brooke asked and Sharon nodded.

"Ooo hoooo, of courrrrse you maple syrup smellinggg Canadiiiiian!" And so after eating candy and watching scary movies, they all cuddled up in the blanket and pillow for they made and fell asleep.


End file.
